


Broken heart

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dopo ENDGAME mi è venuta voglia di fare una raccolta di drabble Stony, per risanare il mio cuore ferito.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Take Me Higher; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTgSvDZIc6c.

Cap.1 Uno

 

Steve afferrò per il colletto Strange, sollevandolo e sbattendolo contro il muro.

La Cappa si liberò dalla stretta e spinse il Capitano, che fu costretto ad indietreggiare, mugolando.

“Lo so che è stata colpa tua. Ho visto il segno che hai fatto a Stark. Lo hai spinto tu alla morte!” gridò Rogers.

Steven Strange era ricaduto in piedi, si sistemò i vestiti, guardando Rogers in viso.

“Non c’era altro modo. Ho visto tutti i futuri possibili e c’era ‘UN SOLO’ modo.

Come medico so che alle volte un sacrificio è necessario. Amputare una gamba per salvare l’organismo, una dolorosa scelta necessaria” rispose.

“Tony non era solo un uomo” ringhiò Rogers.

 

[110].


	2. Cap.2 Tramonto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Infected; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ncd4gKmZImw.

Cap.2 Tramonto

 

Steve si coricò su un fianco sulla sabbia umida della battigia e guardò Tony intento a nuotare. L’acqua che scivolava sulla sua pelle abbronzata, le bracciate possenti, i muscoli tesi, i capelli gocciolanti e umidi che gli ricadevano al lato del viso.

Si leccò le labbra, osservò la luce rossa del tramonto illuminare il mare. Stark risaltava tra quel rosso, arancione e blu che si confondevano.

Steve riprodusse l’effetto con dei pastelli sul foglio bianco che teneva davanti a sé, appoggiato su una storia.

< Non mi stancherò mai di rendere Stark il protagonista indiscusso dei miei dipinti e dei miei lavori in generale > pensò.

 

[106].


	3. Cap.3 Passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - Chasing Ghosts; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H96ySAM36zc.

Cap.3 Passato

 

Steve era seduto sul letto e guardava la fotografia di Peggy nella sua bussola, la giovane sorrideva in bianco e nero.

Tony, in ginocchio sul letto alle sue spalle, lo abbracciò da dietro e gli posò un bacio sul collo.

“Sai che non è tanto carino guardare la tua ex, mentre stai con me?” domandò.

Rogers scosse il capo e chiuse la bussola, posandola sul comodino.

“Non è la mia ex… appartiene a un’altra vita. Ad un passato che vedeva un altro me”. Si voltò. “Senza di te io sono un’altra persona” ammise. Gli catturò le labbra con le proprie.

 

[100].

 

 


	4. Cap.4 Morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore → Hurricane; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmPB4oe65DE.

Cap.4 Morte

 

“Tony!” gridò Peter, aggrappandosi al corpo morente di Stark.

Rhodey lo allontanò delicatamente e stringe il ragazzino al petto.

“Noi staremo bene, Tony. Staremo bene” disse Pepper. S’inginocchiò accanto al marito e lo guardò esalare l’ultimo respiro.

“NO! STARK, NO!” ululò disperato Thor. Cadde in ginocchio a braccia aperte, le lacrime a rigargli il viso, mentre innumerevoli fulmini cadevano tutt’intorno a lui.

Wanda e Clint lo guardavano rigidi, gli occhi sgranati.

“C’era solo una possibilità per battere l’ineluttabilità di Thanos ed era questa. Abbiamo vinto” sussurrò Strange, avvolto nel suo mantello.

Steve indietreggiò, tremando.

< Perché proprio lui? Perché?! >.

 

[100].


	5. Cap.5 Lite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: Nightcore - Casino Love; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoZVuMPVlTk.

Cap.5 Lite

 

Tony lanciò in aria un paio di dadi rossi e li riprese, facendoli vorticare nella mano.

“Non credo di essere esagerato. Tutte vogliono un pezzo di me, ma non per questo glielo concedo” disse, allargando le braccia.

Steve gli premette l’indice sul petto e corrugò la fronte.

“Tu potresti anche essere meno sfrontato! Non puoi fare gli occhi dolci a tutte le belle donne che vedi, ci credo che poi fraintendano” ringhiò.

“Geloso, Cap?” lo interrogò Tony.

Steve gli afferrò il mento con la mano. “Non sai quanto” soffiò. Lo baciò con foga, sembrava divorargli le labbra con le proprie.

 

[100].


	6. Cap.6 Incomprensioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Still Here - Digital Daggers; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UUO_NmnSFc.

Cap.6 Incomprensioni

 

Tony si staccò a forza l’ago dalla vena, con le dita tremanti e lo lasciò cadere per terra, ansimando.

“Tu dov’eri?! Avevi detto che saremmo stati insieme. Che se fossimo caduti, lo avremmo fianco a fianco.

Invece tu dove cazzo eri mentre perdevamo il ragazzo?! Dov’eri mentre Thanos mi faceva a pezzi?!” gridò.

Ricadde in avanti privo di forza, scosso da tremiti.

Rogers accorse, prendendolo in braccio e lo issò, stringendolo a sé.

“Avrei voluto esserci, ma ora sono qui. Ti prego, perdonami” lo supplicò.

Tony si divincolò, gli sfuggì un gemito e crollò incosciente contro il petto di Rogers.

 

[100].


	7. Cap.7 Paura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Still Here - Digital Daggers; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UUO_NmnSFc.

Cap.7 Paura

 

Tony si svegliò di soprassalto, tremando, indossava solo una maglietta nera smanicata e i capelli gli ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso.

“Va tutto bene, sono qui” sussurrò Steve. Aveva una canottiera bianca e dei boxer azzurri. Abbracciò Tony, quest’ultimo si aggrappò alla stoffa con la mano e chiuse gli occhi, poggiandogli il viso contro il petto.

“Ero… ero legato a un materasso e mi stavano… facendo l’elettroshock” farfugliò Stark. Deglutì a vuoto. “So che questo sa molto di Rambo, ma… sono stanco di essere rapito per il mio genio” mormorò.

“Ora sono qui e non ci saranno più incubi che ti porteranno via da me” promise Steve.

 

[107].


	8. Cap.8 Faccia a faccia

Cap.8 Faccia a faccia

 

Tony alzò il portellone del bagagliaio e si sporse in avanti, recuperando lo scudo.

“Non avrei mai pensato che saremmo stati di nuovo così vicini, faccia a faccia” disse Rogers.

“Il rancore è cancerogeno, Cap. Sono stanco di avercela con te, voglio andare avanti” sussurrò Stark. Abbassò il portellone e porse lo scudo a Steve. “Ti ho portato questo, come segno di pace. Però non dirlo agli altri, non ne ho uno ciascuno”.

Steve deglutì, chiedendo: “Sei sicuro?”.

“Sì, mio padre lo aveva fatto per te, in fondo” disse Tony.

Rogers prese lo scudo tra le mani, le dita tremanti.

 

[101].


	9. Cap.9 Matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C74CoEqPGw; Bad Intentions - Digital Daggers (Nightcore Edit).

Cap.9 Matrimonio

 

Steve si sfilò il casco da motociclista e lo appese a uno dei due acceleratori della moto.

“Quindi lunedì ti sposerai” disse.

Tony gli fece l’occhiolino e citò: “Sì, ma niente di serio”.

Steve serrò un pugno e chinò il capo, espirando rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Suppongo io non possa convincerti a non farlo, soprattutto dopo la Civil War” sussurrò roco.

“No, hai avuto la tua opportunità. Sei, come al solito, in ritardo, uomo del passato” rispose Tony.

“Posso almeno chiederti se ti va un giro in moto con me?” domandò Rogers.

“Consideralo l’ultimo desiderio della nostra relazione” disse Stark, sedendosi dietro di lui sul veicolo.

 

[105].


	10. Cap.10 Ritrovo

Cap.10 Ritrovo

 

Steve guardò Tony ripulire il lavandino dai fondi del caffè che si era fatto con la caffettiera.

“Cap, non credere che io non sappia che sei tu. Alle volte ti comporti come il teppista di una gang di motociclisti” si lamentò Stark.

“Scusami, Tony” disse Rogers, giocherellando con l’ampio ciuffo davanti al suo viso.

“Ognuno di voi ha delle pessime abitudini. Nat lascia le scarpe in giro, Thor sporca qualsiasi cosa, Hulk spacca e Clint ammonticchia piatti da lavare” borbottò Tony.

“Grazie di sopportarci e di aver reso la tua casa un ritrovo per noi anime sperdute” disse gentilmente Rogers.

 

[100].


	11. Cap11 Protezione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Creepy Theme Music - Gemstone Cave.

Cap11 Protezione

 

Thanos avanzava con passi pesanti verso Tony, Iron-man lo colpì con una scarica di spari laser dal guanto, ma questi s’infransero sull’armatura del titano.

Thanos afferrò Stark per il collo e lo sollevò.

“Sono stanco di avervi fra i piedi, vi cancellerò e quest’universo si libererà dalla vostra piaga” disse con voce cavernosa.

Il martello di Thor si abbatté sul suo viso e tornò indietro, finendo nella mano tesa di Rogers.

Thanos aveva perso la presa su Stark, che volò all’indietro utilizzando i propulsori dell’armatura per allontanarsi.

“Non toccherai Tony con un solo dito, lo proteggerò finché avrò respiro” giurò Steven.

 

[101].


	12. Cap.12 Drink

Cap.12 Drink

 

“Offri un drink a Loki e non a me? Mi sembra alquanto ingiusto” disse Steve. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso e si appoggiò contro la parete.

“Cap?” domandò Tony, voltandosi. Si sfilò l’elmo da Iron-man e lo vide in piedi sulla porta.

< Lo vedo diverso, più sicuro di sé > rifletté. “Ti facevo più tipo da tisane, come Banner. O magari da latte caldo, come un bravo nonnino”.

“Il siero m’impedisce di ubriacarmi, ma questo non vuol dire che io non apprezzi un buon alcolico con un amico” ribatté Rogers, dirigendosi verso di lui, una mano sul fianco e l’incedere veloce.

 

[103].


	13. Cap.13 Festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Ironman 2.

Cap.13 Festa

 

“Cre-credo… sì, ecco… Me la sono fatta addosso. Però sai, questa tuta è come quella degli astronauti… o almeno credo… Quante volte ho detto credo?” scherzò Tony, farfugliando. Ondeggiava, mentre l’armatura di metallo cigolava ad i suoi movimenti.

Rischiò di cadere in avanti, Rogers lo issò e lo appoggiò contro la parete, sfilando il cappellino di carta che teneva sul casco dell’armatura.

“Sei ubriaco” disse gelido.

“Questa è una festa, Cap. Forse l’ultima della mia vita. Mi diverto” ribatté Tony, con voce roca.

“Fatti mettere a letto, invece di dare così spettacolo davanti a tutti” lo richiamò Capitan America astioso.

 

[100].


	14. Cap.14 Fuoco

Cap.14 Fuoco

 

Tony allungò le mani, avvicinandole al fuocherello che aveva creato vicino alla statua dell’indiano. Alle sue spalle, l’armatura spaccata, abbandonata nella neve.

< Forse dovrei chiamare Cap…

Anche se mi farebbe la paternale, dicendomi che non sarebbe successo se non avessi ignorato Killian.

Però… però vorrei che fosse qui, adesso. Ad impedirmi l’ennesima critica di panico, ad abbracciarmi e rassicurarmi >. Si morse l’interno della guancia ed espirò dalle narici, il fiato si condensava.

< Chiamare Pep è stato inutile. Sicuramente sarà arrabbiata, anche se ora sono qui, ho rubato i vestiti ad una statua indiana e non so cosa fare >.

 

[102].


End file.
